


creative block

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: buster has a bit of a creative block and eddie helps to distract him





	creative block

Buster was sitting in his office alone. It was a Saturday morning so no one else was in the building. He had spent the night sleeping at his desk, sometimes he still had trouble sleeping anywhere but his office. The koala was wearing the same clothes he’d worn the previous day, a white collared button up shirt and a pair of blue slacks, he had left his jacket at Eddie’s. He had brewed himself a nice cup of coffee and dumped in plenty of cream, hazelnut flavored, and spoon after spoon of sugar. He was about to start heading out to Eddie’s pool house abode, they had yet to find a nice place for themselves, when a knock at his office door made him jump in his seat.  
“Hey you in there, Buster?” It was Eddie. The door creaked open, he’d have to fix those hinges at some point  
“Yes I’m in here.” He said before sipping the last of his coffee  
“You ok?” The sheep asked stepping into the office. He was dressed in his usual attire of a red jacket, yellow shirt, and orange shorts, “You only sneak over here when something is wrong.”  
Buster sighed, “Just having a little trouble coming up with ideas for the next show.” He groaned and laid his head on his desk  
Eddie walked over and, with a small hop, seated himself on the desk, “It’ll be ok, Buddy.” He patted the koala on the back, “You’ve been here before and you always come up with something.”   
Buster grunted but kept his head planted on the desk.  
Eddie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie with a cookie inside, “My parents cook made some cookies, you want my last one?”   
Buster looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, “What are we ten?”   
Eddie shook the bag and smiled, “Its chocolate chip, with walnuts.”  
Buster sighed and held out his hand, “My weakness…walnuts.”   
Eddie chuckled and gave the koala the cookie, “I should learn how to bake.” He grinned, “Then I could make you fresh cookies with walnuts anytime.”  
Buster took a big bite out of the cookie and smiled, “Mmmmmmm so good, give my compliments to the chef.”  
“She’d probably scold me stealing cookies if I did that.” Eddie laughed   
Buster rested his head in Eddie’s lap as he munched on the cookie, “Well thanks for the cookie. Maybe your parents cook could teach you how to bake or at least give you some pointers.”  
Eddie tapped his chin in thought and nodded, “Hmmm yea she is a pretty awesome chef.” The sheep smiled and stroked the koala’s cheek affectionately.   
Buster and Eddie just stayed there for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company for a while. “Hey remember that time you got lice” Buster said with a smile  
Eddie groaned loudly, “Ugh. You had to shave off all my wool.” The sheep shuddered, “I have never been so cold in my entire life and I looked horrible.”  
“Yea but doesn’t this kinda remind you of that?” Buster scooted his desk chair so he was positioned right between Eddie’s legs, “If I recall correctly we found a way to make all that shaving fun.”  
The sheep smiled widely, “But then you got lice, and had to shave all your fur off too.” He chuckled at the memory of both of them being completely shaved playing video games and doing other stuff.  
Buster smiled and reached up while Eddie was lost in thought and popped open the button on his shorts.   
“Oh” Eddie said looking down in surprise his cheeks a bright red  
“Definitely like that one time.” Buster said slowly pulling the zipper down   
“Oh yea? I think somethings missing though.” Eddie said stroking the top of the koala’s head  
“Hmmm? What’s that?” Buster asked looking up at him curiously  
Eddie grinned mischievously and gently cupped the back of Buster’s head and scooted forward on the desk a little bit as he smooshed the koala’s nose into his wooly crotch, “I’m not wearing underwear this time.”   
Buster let out a soft gasp at the surprise of his face being pushed into his boyfriend’s crotch but was soon over it as the wool was soft like a pillow and he’d always enjoyed Eddie’s natural musky aroma. He smiled from his position and gripped the legs of the sheep’s shorts and tugged once, twice, three times and they were off and on the floor allowing Eddie’s nearly six inch long and uncut sheephood to spring free.  
“Ah yea that feels better.” Eddie said with a sigh, “It was starting to get pretty tight in there.”  
Buster smiled and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, “No need to get my nice shirt dirty.” He said before using both hands to massage the sheep’s handful sized, at least for Buster, sack. “How’s that feel?”  
The sheep arched his back and moaned in response, “oooooh yea,” Eddie groaned out. He was absentmindedly rubbing the top of Buster’s head with one hand and tightly gripping the edge of the desk with the other, “That’s the stuff.”   
Buster grinned, leaned in and began to kiss his way from the base, up the shaft all the way to the tip. With each kiss he could feel Eddie’s member twitch and throb against his lips, it was so warm to the touch. When he reached the tip it was leaking pre and he licked it off with a “Mmmmm” he smiled and kissed the head of Eddie’s cock repeatedly, enjoying the taste of it and occasionally teasing him by sliding his tongue under his foreskin.  
Eddie was groaning and moaning in pleasure as the koala toyed with him. “Oh f…fuck Buster that’s so good. Ke…Oh fuck yea…Keep doing that.” The sheep gasped out and took a tight grip on the fur on the back of Buster’s head  
Buster smiled and gave the sheep’s balls a firm but gentle squeeze as he slid his tongue around the tip of Eddie’s member and began to moan himself at the tangy taste of the sheep’s pre.   
Eddie bit his bottom lip in pleasure and began to slowly push Buster’s head down. “Oh F…Fuck here we go.” He smiled as he felt the koala’s hot breath on his member  
Buster smiled feeling the sheep’s thick cock push past his lips and along his tongue. He loved it when Eddie took control like this, it aroused him to no end. Buster reached down to his own pants and undid them and allowed them to slide off his legs as he maneuvered himself to get his underwear off. For his size he was quite average in cock size with his being a nice four and half inches. He moaned around Eddie’s member as he started to stroke his own cock.  
Eddie let out a grunt as he pushed just about half his cock into the koala’s mouth. “Y…you ready Buster?” he asked releasing his grip on Buster’s fur and gently placing both hands on the back of the koala’s head  
Buster moaned out and stroked the sheep’s thigh with his free hand.   
Eddie smiled and grunted as he started to thrust deep into Buster’s mouth, the head of his member nearly touching the back of the koala’s throat with each thrust. “Oh Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Eddie began to repeat as he face fucked his boyfriend practically drooling with the pleasure of it.   
Buster was enjoying himself as well, stroking himself faster and faster as Eddie picked up speed. He would moan and practically purred at the taste of the sheep’s pre and the feeling of his nose repeatedly being smooshed into the musky wooly cock bush.  
“Oh f…fuck Buster…I’m gonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.” Eddie let out a long groan and gave one final strong thrust into the koala’s mouth as he started to cum. He kept Busters nose buried against his wooly pubes and forcing him to swallow it all.  
Buster moaned with each swallowed mouthful and stroked himself as it keep coming and coming and coming until he too was shooting ropes of cum onto the wooden side of his office desk and onto the floor as they got shorter and shorter.  
Finally Eddie released Buster and allowed his now semi-flaccid member to slip from his mouth leaving the koala gasping and breathing heavily. “Holy fuck Buster that was amazing.”  
Buster rested his head on the sheep’s thigh and smiled, “How’d I’d get so lucky to find you all those years ago in college.”  
Eddie blushed and smiled as he reached down and picked Buster up and planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips, not minding the taste of his own cum on the koala’s lips. “I think the same thing about you all the time.” He hugged Buster tight against his chest   
Buster hugged him back, burying his face in the soft and fluffy wool of the sheep’s chest, it was like a cloud to the koala.   
Eddie hoped off the desk and sat himself, still hugging Buster, in the chair. He leaned back and put his feet up on the desk. The two of them cuddled and, with Eddie affectionately stroking the koala’s back, they fell asleep.   
The end.


End file.
